Welcome To Paradise!
by Canon's Son
Summary: Rhythm Heaven, a mysterious place filled with wonder and music, has never been seen by anyone, or even heard of. That is until a man named Smooth E choose 4 teens, Todd, Rachel, Chad, and Jared, to witness the place on wonder. They spend there vacation to this magical land, but is it as magical as it appears?


Rhythm Heaven - Welcome to Paradise! Episode 1: Strange New World

* * *

Hello. I am Todd. When I woke up today, I wasn't expect an adventure of a lifetime to just pop out right in front of me. Of course, they aren't exactly suppose to give you a signal. And of course, they never do. I know a story's effect on a reader is based on how it is told, so I better make sure you are caught up. Firstly, let me just say that I am currently on a flying...blimp I think, heading towards a "paradise" called Rhythm Heaven. I don't know what the place is, nor have I ever been there, but I'm getting ahead of myself, so let's start from the beginning.

A few months ago, there was a strange amount of crazy videos on the web. To be fair, most of the videos on the web are crazy, but trust me, if you saw them, you would probably agree we me when I say that they are plain stupid. It was mostly people trying to do the "impossible" such as jump off a cliff into a kiddy pool, or teach their cat how to ride a bike, basically anything really stupid to get them famous. And wouldn't you know it, it actually worked. So to humor myself, me and my best friend Rachel decided that we should attempt to do this ourselves.

"So, how do you do this again?"

"Just try to eat that 50 pound Gummy Bear in a minute alright?"

"Yeah...but how?"

Needless to say, Rachel didn't eat anything for the next three days. We tried a few more attempt, each ending worse and worse. In the end, we decided not to continue so that one of us doesn't DIE.

After a month, there was this person on Pitube, where are the videos are, named Smooth E. He got pretty famous after a few weeks, and that's actually quite fast. He made these amazing songs, and made them into mini games that if you downloaded them, you could play. The object of the game was to press buttons at the right time along with the music and the song would turn out great. This grabbed the attention of every teen, musician, or anyone who just plain loved music. Heck, even Rachel and I played the games a few times. No one knows who he is, and he says he may never reveal it. His voice was masked, and people have been searching for his identity for a while now.

After a few weeks of these games, he set up a contest saying that anyone, young or old, could enter. We had to make a minigame of our own. The controls couldn't be too complicated, and the music must be original. The winner would be able to have themself and a 3 others go to a "mysterious place" and meet him. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE made a minigame. And because Rachel wanted to meet him so much, I took it upon myself to try this out. The deadline was a month after, which meant I had to get to work.

It took me a week to even get an idea in my head. She doesn't know, but I've had the biggest crush on her since I MET her, which was 9 years ago. And I felt like doing something with a sort of...romantic feel. So then, I went to work!

I made three characters, an older me, an older Rachel, and a...bear squirrel. I don't know what I did that, but I found it to be funny, so I kept it in. The scenario was that we were in a love lab and we were "making love". So in order to do that, I had to make a beat with a beaker filled with love, throw it to Rachel, and she would have to make the same beat. And hearts would pop out of the beaker every time you shake it. And if you matched my hearts with Rachel's hearts, you did the beat correctly. I thought it was a pretty fun minigame, but then I had a problem. I am good with rhythm and all, but not very skilled into making that music. So I had to call in my friend Chad.

Chad has been my friend since we were 10, and he was fantastic when it came to singing. So I asked him to make a song that would go with the beat, and then I had the idea to make it mix with voice. It sounded really smooth and nice, and then minigame was done! Then I had to make my friend Jared, who I've known for about 3 years now, to program it, since he was the expert when it came to that type of thing. And the finished product was done! Rachel really wanted to see it, but then I realized that she was IN the game. I couldn't let her know about my feelings like that, right? You know, looking back...that might have been easier.

Anyway, we sent it to the address and I promised Rachel, Chad, and Jared that they can come with if I win. Course, I didn't think I would win...until I did. Yep, 4 weeks later we got announced as the winners and Rachel jumped in joy. Course she didn't see it, and was quite mad at me that I wouldn't show her, but I had a pretty good reason to do so. At least I think so.

Then, Smooth E told us over PM to go to the dock and a blimp would be waiting for us. He also said that we would be staying for a few weeks as part of the prize, so we packed up and headed towards the blimp. We when got there, a little white kid looking thing told us that he was the pilot. And the blimp it self was weird as well. I mean, it looked like it was powered by things with eyes. But free vacation? WE just ignored it and got in. And here we are now.

I wasn't really thinking I would win, but it's cool that I did. Only problem is that Rachel will have to find out about it. Hopefully I can find some way around that. It shouldn't be that hard, they are pretty generic. I'm actually pretty excited to find out what this...Rhythm Heaven is all about.

"Donk-Dwonk! Donk-Dwonk! Donk-Donk!" The things above the blimp were yelling that with a music playing. The pilot says it makes them move in synch. Jared was loving the heck out of it. He actually started singing along. Chad fell asleep, as usual, and Rachel was trying to get me to tell her what the game was. We were always close, so we sat next to each other, and she usually sleeps on my shoulder. Which makes me nervous every time, but I enjoyed her company.

"So you're really not going to tell me about this game of yours?"

"Sorry, but it's a surprise. You can't know about it until the guys sees it."

She pouted. "Well fine then. jerk."

"Don't be like that, I promise you'll see it."

She rolled her eyes. "At least you brought me on this trip, otherwise I would have to kill you."

I laughed. Although she didn't even smirk. Which was unsettling. "I-I guess it's good I brought you then. You are my best friend after all."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get there alright?" She layed her head on my shoulder. "Still, this is the strangest way to meet someone. I mean, I haven't seen a blimp in years. Not to mention we don't even know who this guy is."

"Maybe he's some rich dude? Who knows? Besides, free vacation sounds okay to me."

"Yeah, but to where exactly? I've never heard of Rhythm Heaven."

"Neither have I...hmm. I guess that's part of the fun."

She rolled her eyes. "But seriously, let's be careful alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said proudly.

She smirked. "We'll see who will be protecting who sir."

I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine. I loved how blue they are...

"AUGH! I'M BORED!" I guess Chad's awake now...

"Jeez Chad! Do you have to be so obnoxious?" Rachel hasn't been on the best of terms with Chad.

"I thought you said this was a vacation Todd! Where's the fun? All I hear is music and Jared making weird noises."

I sighed. "Calm down Chad, we'll have more fun once we reach this place."

He sat down grumpily. "Well we better get there soon. I think I might die of boredom."

_The intercom sounded."Attention passengers. Please be seated and prepare for final thrust towards Rhythm Heaven."_

"Oh...well I guess we are almost there." Suddenly, controllers popped up from the ground in front of us all. A big screen came down in the front, showing the blimp on an outside view.

Rachel sat up. "Huh? What's up with this?"

Chad smiled and grabbed his controller. "Who cares? We actually might do something!"

Jared looked up from his singing trance and looked at the controller. "Uh...what's going on?"

_"Well you see passengers, in order for you to reach Rhythm Heaven, the boss ordered me to test your rhythm skills, just to make sure you are the group who created the game."_

A test? Kinda strange...

"And what are we exactly supposed to do?" Chad questioned.

_"Well, this blimp is powered by the three conductors on top of it, as you can see on the screen in the front. In order for it to move, 3 of you will have to keep a steady rhythm to make sure it doesn't fall. If you miss up too many times, your blimp will fall."_

"Sounds simple enough...wait, you mean THIS blimp?" I asked.

_"You have 1 minute to prepare! Have fun!"_

The four of us looked at each other in silence.

"W-Well, I suggest you three boys do it, you guys have the best rhythm..." Rachel pointed out.

"This is crazy! We could die!" Jared yelled.

"Haha! Intense! I like that. Alright guys, let's looked at this."

I nodded. I agree, it makes sense to check if we are really us, but he could have done a sight check or something, this is a little extreme.

After learning how to do it. We got ready for the music to play. The controller was the same one used with Smooth E's minigame, so we got the controls.

"Alright guys...ready?" Rachel seemed uneasy

"As I'll ever be" I said. The music then started to count down. The blimp stopped in mid air.

The call out was said, and we started doing the rhythm. The ship moved similar to the one the screen, moving then stopping then moving then stopping. A little crazy.

"Guys, we're doing it!" Chad cheered.

Then suddenly, Jared dropped the controller and the blimp stopped. My heart froze in place. This is bad...

"Jared pick it up!" I called, Jared grabbing the controller and trying to get back into the rhythm. The blimp then continued to move, but then started to descend after Jared missed up.

"JARED GET BACK INTO IT DUDE!" Chad called.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" The blimp finally slowed down when Jared got back into the rhythm.

"God Jared, gave me a heart attack." Rachel said in fear.

The song ended and the blimp starting moving extremely fast, then felt like it started to descend.

The intercom started again. "_Nicely done! You did the consecutive Donks amazingly. But it's still just okay."_

"Dude what was that? It could have killed us!"

_"huh? Oh heavens no, we wouldn't allow that to happen to our guests. We ensure it."_

Rachel held onto my shoulder. "Todd, stay close, this is getting nuts."

"Don't worry. It will be fine." I assured her.

_"In any case, we have arrived at our destination! Welcome to Rhythm Heaven!"_

The blimp down began to open, and I was not ready for what is outside.


End file.
